I Think I Love You
by PanicAttack757
Summary: My name is Ginny. This is the heart-stopping story of my first love. And also my second love. And okay my third love too. It's just that my mind, my body and my heart just don't seem able to agree on anything. Until i met him, that is. eventually DM/GW
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hello!!!!! Okay, so I got this idea for this story from this book called _What My Mother Doesn't Know_. Really good book, and I liked the idea of it so I decided to apply it to Draco and Ginny, because I love them dearly, and I've wanted to write a chaptered fic for them for the longest time, so I am going to attempt to do so right now! Okay, well I got like, the first 2 paragraphs from the back of that book I mentioned before, but I tried to change it so it's not the same, and this story will be nothing like that book, I can promise you that. OKAY! Wh00t! I'm excited. Well enjoy!!!! And please review and tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it!

_**I Think I Love You**_

_Prologue_

My name is Ginny. This story is about me. It tells the heart-stopping, riveting tale of my first love... And also my second... And, okay, my third love too.

It's not that I'm boy crazy or anything like that. It's just that, even though I'm almost seventeen years old, my mind, and my body, and my heart just don't seem able to agree on anything.

So here I am, going into my seventh, and final, year at Hogwarts. Single. But even so, everything seems perfect. But as promised I will tell you the story of my loves. Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, and Harry Potter. Lets just hope no love number four gets thrown into the mix anytime soon.

**A/N:** Okay well I know it's REALLY short, but that's only cause its the prologue, I promise the rest of the chapters will be a LOT longer! And I know it doesn't seem like this is a Draco/Ginny story, but what I'm going to do is have the fist chapter be about Michael, the second about Dean and the third about Harry, then I'm gonna start all the Draco/Ginny goodness. It'll make sense I promise.. Okay well tell me what you think! REVIEW! And I will probably have the next chapter up really soon, so... yeah. Hah. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One: Mind

**A/N: **Okay, so here is the first official chapter to this story. This one is about Michael Corner, and he is the one that agreed with her "mind," (remember she said in the prologue, "It's just that my mind, and my body, and my heart just don't seem able to agree on anything.") Okay so here it is! Hope you enjoy! And I really would appreciate it if you reviewed!!

_**Chapter One: Mind**_

I met Michael Corner during my third year at Hogwarts. But we didn't actually get together until the beginning of my fourth year. This is mainly due to the fact that we both had absolutely no experience with members of the opposite sex. Never been on a date, never been kissed, none of that. For the both of us. So it took us about a year before, together, we decided to give this whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing a try.

_It was the third week of classes of my fourth year. I was getting into the new routine of the new year at school. I was in Charms class, which was the only class I had with Michael. We were, of course, sitting next to each other. And while Charms isn't my least favorite class in the world, it is definitely not my favorite. So I saw no problem in passing notes with said boy sitting next to me._

_G: Heyyyy, buddy! How are you?_

_M: Ginny, we really should be paying attention, you know._

_G: Eh, who cares. So what's new with you?_

_M: You mean has anything new happened since the last time you asked me that oh, about 5 minutes ago? Well lets see... I sat down, took out some parchment and a quill and attempted to take notes on what Flitwick is talking about, and then I got your little note. Isn't that just fascinating? _

_G: Haha okay I'm sorry. No need to be so sarcastic._

_M: So, are you going to Hogsmeade next weekend? _

_G: Oh, so now you want to pass notes? Well what makes you think I'm actually going to respond? I mean you are the one who just a moment ago wanted to pay attention to the teacher and take notes. _

_M: Ginny, you just did respond by saying that. And just answer the question please._

_G: Fine. Yes I was planning on going. Why do you ask?_

_M: Uh, no reason really._

_G: Michael?_

_M: Ginny?_

_G: Tell me why you asked. Did you want to go with me or something?_

_M: Maybe._

_G: Well, why didn't you just ask?_

_M: I don't know. I guess because I thought you might think I was asking you out on a date or something and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable._

_G: Why would that make me uncomfortable? What if I wanted it to be a date? Ever think about that?_

_M: Um... do you want it to be a date?_

_G: If you do._

_M: No, I want a straight answer from you. I don't want you to do this just because I want to. I want you to want to go out with me._

_G: Michael?_

_M: What? Didn't I just ask you to answer the question? Please just give me your honest answer, I can take it, really._

_G: Michael, will you be my boyfriend?_

_M: Um... Isn't it supposed to be the guy that asks the girl out? Not the other way around?_

_G: Eh, I don't think it really matters. I just wanted to show you that, yes, I do want to go on a date with you, and possibly do more. Like be boyfriend and girlfriend. But if it makes you feel better, you can tell all your friends that you asked me out first, not the other way around. I don't mind. That is, if you even want to say yes..._

_M: Of course! I definitely want to be your boyfriend, Ginny. And thanks, but I don't really mind that you asked me._

_G: Okay then it's settled then._

_And after that I just sat grinning like crazy for the rest of class. And every time I looked at Michael, he was doing the same. My first boyfriend... this was amazing to me. After class, he waked me to Potions even though it was totally out of the way, seeing as he was going to Defense Against the Dark Arts. But it was cute, and sweet, and I didn't mind one bit._

So that's how Michael and I got together. Kind of cute, right? But anyway, we had our first official date at Hogsmeade that weekend, and it was absolutely perfect. Of course, all of our friends were spying on us, and, in the case of my friends, giggling like crazy. It was slightly distracting, but still, the date was perfect. We actually had our first kiss there, and lets just say it was... interesting.

_Michael and I were walking down the streets of Hogsmeade. It was beautiful in the town, and it was just so perfect being there with Michael. But of course, my friends were following us, giggling like crazy, but at the same time trying not to be noticed by us. But, of course, both Michael and I knew they were there, spying on us the entire time. _

"_Hey, Michael?" I said suddenly turning to face him. _

_He grinned at me, clearly seeing expression on my face. I had a plan. "Yes, Ginny?"_

_I grinned back at him and said, "Want to make my friends really shriek for joy?"_

_He nodded, and said, "By doing what, exactly?"_

"_This..." _

_And then I kissed him. At first he seemed shocked by what I had done. This being the first time for both of us, we didn't really know what to do at first. But then, we sort of got into it. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands were on my waist. And then we were _kissing_, like really kissing. _

_And just as I expected, my friends shrieked louder than they had all day. Finally Michael and I pulled apart. He looked down at me, smiled, and said, "All I have to say to that is... wow."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "I couldn't agree with you more." And we continued on our way walking through the streets of Hogsmeade. _

After that little adventure in Hogsmeade, things were going great! I had my first steady boyfriend, and everything between us was amazing. Remember before when I said that my mind, my body, and my heart just can't agree on anything? Well, Michael agreed with my "mind." He was really the first boy I'd ever liked (well, besides Harry, but once I was with Michael I thought that the whole Harry think was just a stupid, childish crush), and it just made sense in my mind to be with him. He was cute, smart, funny, the typical perfect boyfriend. He was the sensible choice in my life.

We went out together for about seven months. I fell in love with him after about four months. It was absolutely perfect the way it happened.

_We were walking out by the lake. It was a beautiful January night. Cold, but the frozen lake, and the snow all over the grounds of Hogwarts just made the perfect scene. Michael and I were holding hands, and talking about the silliest of things. I don't even remember what it was exactly, but I remember it being not that important, just us, passing the time together. _

_Suddenly, we stopped walking, and Michael turned to face me. He had a serious expression on his face, and I knew that something big was about to happen._

"_Ginny?" I nodded to let him know to continue. "These last few months with you have been... well amazing, really. There's no other way to say it."_

_I smiled. "They've been pretty amazing for me too," I said honestly. "Is that all you wanted to say?"_

_He shook his head. "No. Actually, I wanted to say something to you. Now, I don't know how you'll take it, but I just really need to say this, because I've been feeling it for some time now."_

_I had I feeling I knew where this was going, and it did not make me happy. But I wanted him to be honest so I just said, "Go ahead."_

"_Ginny..." I braced myself for the worst. "I love you."_

_Well that was _not _what I had been expecting. I thought he was breaking up with me or something!_

"_Ginny?"_

"_...You _love _me?" I said. _

_He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. And you don't have to say anything, I get it if you can't say it yet. But I just wanted to be honest with you. And the honest truth is that I love you."_

_I stood there for a moment, completely silent. And I thought. About Michael, about me, about us. And then I realized something._

"_I love you too, Michael." I said finally after a long silence._

_His eyes widened, looking shocked. But then the most beautiful grin broke out on his face, as if he just couldn't contain himself. And I felt exactly the same way as a grin formed on my own face. _

_He leaned down and kissed me lightly, and it was the sweetest kiss we'd ever shared. So much was said just by that little kiss, and we both knew that we would remember this perfect moment forever._

So that's how it happened. I realized that if someone could love me, really love me for me, the way Michael said he did, then I could love them too. And I did love Michael, I really, truly did. And everything was even more perfect than it had been before.

Well, at least until it wasn't perfect anymore.

You see, for about the first month and a half after he said he loved me, Michael was as perfect as always. It was great, really, like it always had been between us. But then after that, he started to... change I guess. I think he felt safe enough with me that he felt he could do whatever he wanted. Like no matter what, I would always be there, so he didn't have to be the picture perfect boyfriend anymore. He started to ignore me sometimes, he never wanted to hang out with me, and he would even flirt with other girls right in front of me. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow gave him the impression that he could do whatever he wanted and I wouldn't care. And I didn't like it.

For the next month and a half, I was depressed, lonely, and just not in a good place in my life. I didn't know what I had done to make Michael not want to be with me anymore. Finally I realized something, after at talk with Hermione about it. I didn't have to be treated like this. I could end it all, and I would stop feeling like crap all the time. And finally I came to the conclusion that I should dump Michael Corner.

"_Michael, can I talk to you for a minute?" I said to him. It was the first time I'd seen him in days, but still he didn't seem to happy to see me._

"_Um... can't it wait, Ginny? I'm really tired and I was just going to go up to bed." he said._

_I shook my head stubbornly. "Nope, it's got to be now. But I'll make it quick, I promise." _

_He sighed. "Fine."_

_We walked to an empty hallway, and I started to talk. "Listen, Michael." Then I just came out and said it. "We need to end this. It's not working, and I just need out. Okay?"_

_For the first time in over a month, I actually got a reaction out of him. "What? Why?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Why do you think?"_

"_I... I honestly don't know... Ginny, I love you! And you said you loved me. So why are you doing this?"_

_I sighed, now getting angry. "Because!" I practically yelled at him. "You're never there, you don't care about what I want or what I'm feeling. You make me feel absolutely horrible about myself, make me ask myself what I could have done wrong to make you not want to be with me. But I finally realized, it's not me. It's you."_

"_But..." He said, but I shook my head and interrupted._

"_I did love you, Michael, but I can't love someone who doesn't respect me. The only reason I loved you was because you loved me. But you took advantage of the fact that I am a nice person who doesn't try to control her boyfriend. I didn't want to control you, I wanted you to want to be with me. But it's obvious to me now that you didn't... that you don't want to be with me."_

"_But I do want to be with you!" He said, now sounding angry. "I do, really, I do."_

_I shook my head. "I don't believe you."_

"_Ginny..." He tried to wrap his arms around me, and kiss me, but I pushed him away._

"_No! Don't you understand, I can't do this to myself! If you cared anything at all about me, you would just let me go!"_

_He took a step back when I said this. Then, without another word, turned around and left. _

So that is how I broke up with my first boyfriend. A little dramatic, yes, but that is me, isn't it? To this day, it hurts me to think about that, because, even if I don't love him now, Michael was my first love, and as they say, you never really forget your first love.

Michael and I never really talked again after that. I never was interested in being his friend, like how some people say, "I want to stay friends with my ex-boyfriend/girlfriend." I just needed to cut him completely out of my life if I was going to get over him.

So there you have it, the story of my first love, the "mind" part of the equation. Michael Corner.

**A/N:** Yay! I finished it! I actually kinda like this! Well, as you smart people may have guessed, next up is Dean Thomas! Are you excited? I know I am! Then it's just Harry left, then we get to all the Draco/Ginny goodness! Well remember to review and tell me what you think! And I'm almost done with school (6 days! Wh00t!) so I should have more up in about a week or hopefully less. Well thanks for reading everyone! :D


	3. Chapter Two: Body

**A/N:** Okay, so I apologize, I know it's been forever but I've been kinda having a little trouble with time and writing lately, and I just couldn't think of a good way to make this chapter go. But oh well, it's up now, so I hope you all enjoy!! Please remember to review! Thanks.

_**Chapter Two: Body**_

Well, after Michael was, of course, Dean. Dean Thomas. Well, what can I really say about him? He was the "body" part of the equation. I can honestly say I've never been more physically or sexually attracted to anyone in my entire life than I was with Dean. I don't know what it was about him, I'd known who he was for most of my life, but the end of fourth year, something just... changes. And I know, I know, that sounds so cheesy and corny and whatever, but that's just the way it was.

So I had just broken up with Michael, and to be honest I was a little depressed about how everything had happened. I mean sure, I didn't love him anymore, but still, a girls first boyfriend, well its something she never forgets. And Michael is no exception to that.

It was almost the end of the year, and I had been completely out of the loop with everything that was going on, I was just so alone, it felt like. But Dean decided, for some reason still unknown to me, to change that.

_I was sitting alone in the common room, doing some Potions homework. Since the break up I'd been surprisingly up to date on all of my school work. I suppose because I felt I had nothing better to do, and besides, it took my mind off of... things._

_I was so focused on my work that I nearly jumped out of my skin when someone tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. I turned my head around in surprise, and just stared wide eyed at the boy in front of me. As you can probably guess, it was Dean._

_I put my quill down, slowly, and said, "Um... hi?"_

_He chuckled and invited himself to sit down in the chair next to mine. "Hi yourself, Ginny."_

_I was so surprised he even remotely knew who I was. I mean I just figured, with him being a fifth year and all, that I would just be "Ron's little sister." But apparently not._

_I didn't know what to say, so I sat there awkwardly playing with my hair, a nervous habit of mine. Finally, though, Dean realized I wasn't about to say anything so he said something instead. "So did you hear about that party the seventh years are planing on throwing?"_

_Like I said before, I had been so off on my own private island that I knew nothing of this. "Um... no, actually, I didn't."_

_He smiled, and I realized at that moment that Dean was attractive. _Very_ attractive, actually. "Yeah, well it's fourth years and above allowed. You know, sort of an end of the year party."_

_I nodded, wondering why he was telling me this. I didn't particularly feel like I wanted to go, seeing as I was no longer with Michael. I felt like it would make me feel even more alone._

"_So, I guess I was just wondering if you were going. Or if maybe you'd like to go with me." He said it rather quickly, and I finally realized why he had been telling me this. He was asking me out._

_My eyebrows shot up. I was not used to this. Getting asked out, or going on a date with someone. After all, all the experience I'd had was with a steady boyfriend, Michael. But, then again, I realized, Dean was older, very attractive, and maybe it would be fun. Who knew? And I knew I HAD to get over what had happened with Michael, and maybe this could help._

_So I looked Dean in the eyes, and said, "I'd love to go with you." And I smiled the first real smile I'd had in the longest time._

_He grinned back at me. "Great. So it's on Friday in the Room of Requirement. But I guess we can meet here before that and go together, if that's cool."_

_I nodded again, "Yeah that sounds great. Can't wait."_

And that is how it all started. We went to the party together, we had an amazing time, and he even kissed me good night. But that was practically the end of the year. We hung out a few times before finals (for me) and O.W.L.s (for him). But then it became a little harder to find time together. So we decided to keep it casual over the summer and see what would happen when school started the next year.

But during the summer, I found myself with Harry a lot. Now, as almost everybody knew, I had been "In Love" with mister Harry Potter since I'd first seen him when I was 10 years old. But what with dating Michael and my "thing" or whatever it was with Dean, I had found it much easier to be around him without liking him. I mean sure I still found him attractive, not to mention a great friend, brave, and just an all around good person, but I'd just realized that it would never happen so I had to move on. So basically, I was able to be good friends with him. Besides, I'd had someone else on my mind to focus on. And that was, of course, Dean.

At first I thought it wasn't going to go anywhere. I mean, we'd been writing to each other fairly frequently, but it was very casual. I couldn't help but think I was setting myself up for disappointment there, but I just couldn't help it. Then I got the letter.

_Dear Ginny_

_So I know we agreed to keep things casual between us until we got back to school, and possibly even just be friends. But I have to admit, I've been thinking about you WAY more than I would ever think of a friend. And I really don't think I can wait until September to tell you this, even though I'd rather say it face to face than in a letter. But I've been thinking about it a lot, and I didn't know what else to do, so here it is._

_I guess what I'm really trying to say is, Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?_

_Dean._

It was possibly the most wonderful thing that had ever been written to me. I could tell every emotion from his words, and I could see that he was being sincere. So I knew my answer right away.

_Dear Dean,_

_I've felt exactly the same way all summer, believe me. And I agree with you one hundred percent. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, yes, Dean. I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend._

_Ginny._

I was in such a great mood after that that there was absolutely no way to hide how happy I was. Dean and I continued to write each other a lot, and he was the sweetest guy I'd ever met. But I also found out he was the kind of guy that was into a very physical relationship. Which I didn't mind too much as long as it wasn't too much too fast, because, like I said, he was attractive, and I found myself very attracted to him. The first time I ever experienced this side of him was on the way to Hogwarts that September.

_September first, of course, meant the start of my fifth year at Hogwarts. But that year it also meant something else. My first time together with my new boyfriend, Dean._

_I said a quick goodbye to my family and went off to find Dean. I was walking up and down the train trying to find him when, suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear, "Hey, gorgeous."_

_I was a little thrown off. I mean sure, I liked Dean and all, but I didn't expect him to be acting like this so soon. But then he turned me around to face him, and kissed me, hard. And I nearly forgot everything. That this was our first time really together, that anyone could be watching us right now. Basically every intelligent thought just flew right out of my head. _

_Dean expertly moved us into one of the compartments and continued to kiss me. Basically the whole train ride was spent making out with Dean. And I found that I didn't mind that all too much._

I didn't know it at the time, but Dean was a guy who could say "I love you" quite easily. And even if he didn't mean it, he had nor problem saying it. And I believed that every time the bloke said he loved me that he actually meant it. And I would say it back, because I did love him.

But then I started to notice something changing after a couple of months. He hardly ever wanted to spend time together anymore, unless we would be making out. And he would only say those three words while we were making out, then followed by some form of "request," if you will. Like "Baby, just the shirt. Come one, I love you. You know that. Just take the shirt off." Or, "I love you, so much, I think we should do a little more. We _have_ been together for a while now." And he said those things so... casually. And like that was what our relationship was about. Sex. And I had explained to him that I wasn't ready to have sex yet. And he said he heard me, but I don't think he did.

That's when the fighting started. It was getting harder and harder to be with him, because he would just keep trying to get my cloths off. And on top of that, he was overly protective of me. If another guy so much as said "Hello" to me, he would flip out on them, then at me for "allowing him to do it," as he would put it. But he could do whatever he wanted with other girls. And this reminded me too much of how it had ended with Michael. So I knew I had to get out as soon as I could, before I let things get worse. So I did what I had to do.

_We were in the middle of a fight. It was over something completely useless, irrelevant and unimportant. But we were fighting, which meant I could bring up everything that had been bugging me._

"_You never want to talk to me, you just want to make out with me or try to get me in bed with you!" I practically screamed when he had asked what he had done to make me so crazy. That comment pushed me over the edge, which was why the yelling had started. _

"_And what's so wrong with that? We've been together for a while, it's only natural. And besides you never used to complain in the beginning, You were practically begging for it."_

"_I told you, I'm not ready!" I said. "But you just won't listen. And of course I didn't complain, you wouldn't let me. And it was my first time ever really doing something like that, so what was I supposed to do?"_

"_Well, I don't know Ginny, maybe you should just find another boyfriend who's a prude like you." He muttered._

_And that was it for me. I raised my hand, and as hard as I could, smacked him across the face. He just stared at me in shock. "Maybe I will." I spat out at him. "I'm done with your crap. We're done."_

_And I turned away from him, and left. _

After my break up with Michael I felt heartbroken. After my break up with Dean I felt liberated. I felt like I could be myself again, and that I would never let a guy try to control me like that again, or try to pressure me into something I knew I wasn't ready for.

So, even though I never actually slept with Dean, he falls into the "Body" category because I did enjoy kissing him while it lasted. He actually made me consider giving my virginity up to him just because of the fact that I liked kissing him. But, luckily, I didn't. And I'm glad I didn't because he turned out to be a jerk who never even loved me in the first place.

So guess next is Harry, who is of course, the "heart" part of my love equation.

**A/N:** Okay so not as long as the last on. But whatever, once we get to the D/G stuff I hope the chapters will get longer. These are just kind of an introduction to help explain the stuff that's going to happen with Draco and Ginny. So tell me what you think! Please review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
